Zuriel (on hold)
by AnimeFan197
Summary: What if it wasn't Ema who moved in with her new stepbrothers? What if it was a teenage boy names Zuriel Hinata, who unknowingly makes everyone fall for him? Including boys? The teen is 16 years old, and he has a secret that he mustn't tell them. OCxBrothers This is very OOC btw...
1. Zuriel

**OKAY BECAUSE IT WAS WAY TOO MUCH CRINGE, I AM RE-WRITING THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER. FOR THOSE WHO READ THE LAST FIRST CHAPTER, YOU MIGHT KNOW IT'S TOO MUCH CRINGE. SO I AM SITTING HERE AT 2:00 AM WRITING FANFICTION**

 **time edited: 7th Dec 2016**

 **Zuriel's POV**

I slowly walked along the cement path beneath my feet. Slight anger running through my veins. Why, _why_ did my father have to marry Miwa? It annoyed me to no limit, my brows furrowed as I sadly remembered all of my friends I left behind in the last neighborhood. Dammit, dammit _dammit_!

I can't live close to any of my friends anymore... but, at least I get to live with 11 other brothers. I heard from father that one of them doesn't live in the residence and the other is barely home. So that's 11 annoying-ass siblings to deal with, but who knows. Maybe it might not be too bad?

I closed my bright orange eyes in thought. Did I look presentable? Did I look ugly? Was I overdressed. I might have overthought it a little bit. Even though I'm annoyed with how I'm going to be living from now, I don't want to give off a bad first impression.  
I wore a white sleeveless muscle top with a faded green overcoat, unbuttoned; black shorts just past my knees and a pair of worn black converse shoes and a black sleeveless glove on my left hand. On my left wrist was a red thinly plaited bracelet and around my neck; a fire opal necklace. I clutched the necklace with my right hand.

"I hope they like me..." I whispered. Although I don't want to do this, I still want to make a good impression. Lifting up my head, I walked slowly faster down the path. Then slowing down when I saw the building. IT WAS HUGE! **(that's what he said)** It definitely had enough space for 12...

I saw a man and a child near a truck. I put on a my best friendly smile and walked over to them. "Hello."

 **Masaomi's POV**

"Yes please, soon... No, it shouldn't take too long, thanks." I was talking to the truck driver when Wataru tugged on my sleeve.

"Masaomi-kun, there's a man saying hello to us. He says he's Zuriel-chan." He pointed and I followed his finger to the teen standing a few meters or so away from us.

This boy was beautiful, he was just as his father had described him, possibly better. His shaggy blonde hair and vibrant orange eyes gave off a happy personality. He smiled kindly and even his smile was perfect. Everything about him seemed flawless. I knew living with him wouldn't be very easy. His looks made me think that he'd get hit on boys as well as girls.

He was just that handsome, and having all of us fawning over this poor boy, I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.

He waved at me with his gloved hand. He stepped closer.

"I'm Zuriel Hinata." He bowed slightly before raising his head to look at me. "Please take care of me." I nodded and we walked inside.

I couldn't keep my eyes off him. He was perfect. He eventually caught my staring and he looked at me, tilting his head. "Was there something on my shoulder?" He asked, oblivious. I shook my head slightly.

"N-no, nothing." I smiled as Wataru walked away of us to go play video games on the couch. We walked upstairs and into the elevator. I tried to keep my eyes anywhere but him. I think he noticed this when he asked me.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." I responded. The elevator pinged and we walked down the hall into his bedroom. "This is your bedroom. We will knock before entering, okay? Well, I know I will." He chuckled softly, I bit my lip.

 _So cute_

He placed his bag down on his bed and followed me down the hall, into the elevator and back to the doorway.

"Well, I'm going to continue chatting with the movers. The others will be here soon. You know, school and work."

"Then why is," he pointed to Wataru, "he at home?"

"Dentist appointment later, we figured it'd be best if he just stayed." He nodded in understanding. "Also, him name is Wataru. Call him Wataru-kun."

Zuriel nodded again and I walked out to the truck.

"Masaomi-san, are you okay? You're nose is bleeding." I looked up at one of the movers and grab a handkerchief. Covering my nose.

"Yes, I'm fine." I sighed. Time to make a few phone calls.

 **Zuriel's POV**

Masaomi walked outside, I went into the living room to see that Wataru kid playing video games on the floor. It must be nice... to have a young sibling that age who you can care for, who you can look out for... who you can educate and give affection and spoil and love and exchange happiness...

"Ne ne~ Zuriel-aniki **(hope i got that right)** do you want to play video games with me?" He asked with a smile. I shook my head lightly.

"No thankyou, Wataru-chan~," I gave him a smile. "But would you like me to sit down with you?"

"Okay!" Saying so, I sat down next to the boy. I looked at the screen of the tv, looking at the game he was playing; which was currently paused. When I looked back at Wataru, he was looking at me, mouth slightly agape.

"You're... very pretty." He told me. He smiled and my cheeks heated up a little bit. Sure I had been called pretty by many, many girls; even guys would call me handsome sometimes. But this dude looked 9! And he was calling me pretty without pretty.

"You think so?" I asked him, giving him a closed-eyed smile.

His face lit up and he nodded happily. "Yeah, your face and eyes look girly, but your clothes are boy clothes." He grabbed my left hand in one of his very small ones. "And your hands are like mum's!" My brows furrowed at the mention of Miwa.

I gently placed his hands back on the controller so he could keep playing his game.

"Wataru! Time for the dentist!" Masaomi called. Wataru stood up and I walked him out to his elder brother.

"See you later, Zuriel-aniki!" Wataru called.

"Sorry to leave you alone like this when you first arrived, hope it's not too much trouble." I shook my head.

"It's fine, it's fine! You really don't have to worry."

Being alone a lot... this wouldn't affect me..

"I'm usually home alone anyway. Go take him to the dentist, you wouldn't want him to be late."

"Alright, thankyou. And sorry."

I raised my eyebrows and smirked. "Stop apologizing so much." I waved him off as he drove away with the young boy in the back seat. He then stopped and called out to me.

"The others will be here soon! So don't fret!"

"Hehe.. Okay!" I called back before walking inside.

I sat down on the couch and took off my overcoat and shoes. I laid down using my coat as a pillow. The warm sunshine hit my bare arms and shoulders, making me smile.

Eventually darkness welcomed me when I fell asleep.

 _The blurred face of my brother smiled at me._

 _"Come on, Zuriel. We don't want to keep father waiting, now do we?" My elder brother asked me._

 _I shook my head. I hopped into the car and sat down. "Where are we going?" He smiled down at me._

 _"You'll see." We eventually got to the beach. Before I could run into the water, my shoulders were grabbed. "Zuriel... make sure before you ever go into the sea, you wear this necklace, okay?"_

 _I nodded. "Kay."_

 _My brother held hands with me as we walked down near the water. One of the boys who came to the beach with us said he was going to help dad get the towels from the car._

 _Three other teenage boys I recognized from school ran up to me and threw me in the water. A bright light... a current... strong arms...a necklace... but that's all I could remember from the dream._

My eyes slowly opened. I looked to my left to see Masaomi, Wataru and a bunch of other teenagers.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked quietly. A red-head coughed and I looked over at him. Then a blonde with glasses crouched down.

"Sorry, but we just arrived and we saw you on the couch. We didn't mean to stare." I slowly stood up.

"Okay...?"

After all of their introductions, I gave a slight smile and bowed gently.

"I'm Zuriel Hinata, please take care of me."

"Of course." The man known as Ukyo spoke.

 **Third Person POV:**

It was around an hour that Zuriel had been sleeping, on the way to Wataru's dentist appointment, Masaomi had called and left a message for each of the brothers. Telling them that Zuriel had arrived earlier than they had expected. But of course, not all of the brothers check their phones at the same time. So they all met outside of the building at about the same time, because their locations in the city were different.

"So, Zuriel-san's arrived?" Azusa asked Ukyo.

Ukyo nodded, looking down at his phone. "Yeah, according to Masaomi-kun's message. he should be inside."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Why did he arrive so early?" Yusuke pushed through Tsubaki and Kaname. "Shouldn't he have gotten here tonight or tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, but apparently Rintarou had to leave for a business trip early. So Zuriel-kun had to come here earlier."

They all walked inside, and when they reached the blonde laying longways on the couch, their eyes widened.

The teen was sleeping peacefully, his right arm draped over his stomach while his left arm down the side of the couch. Masaomi didn't notice this before because Zuriel was wearing a jacket, but the teen had muscles. Like he worked out all of the time. On his left arm was a tattoo. It went from his middle finger to his upper arm swirling around his arm in patterns, shaping the form of two X's on his upper arm around near his shoulder. The tattoo was black at his finger and then faded to purple, blue, green, then yellow, then red, then crimson. The tattoo also had lines like water or blood running down his forearm.

Confused, none of the brothers knew if they should wake him up or not. Looking down at the teenage boy.

Then his orange eyes began to open slightly. Then the brothers knew it'd be difficult to live with this boy without showing some type of affection. The 16-year old looked up at them, confused.

"Why are you looking at me?" he asked, worry laced in his voice. To him he was just asking a question, but to them it was the voiced of an angel.

"W-well.. uhm. eto~" Yusuke thought of something to say until Ukyo smirked.

They all gave their introductions and then Zuriel gave them a faint closed-eyed smile. He stood up and bowed slightly.

"My name is Zuriel Hinata, please take care of me." Masaomi grinned.

"Likewise."

"What time is it..?" Zuriel asked.

"Around 3 in the afternoon."

"Oh, should I make you something to eat?" He asked, slipping on his jacket.

Ukyo, as the cooker of the house, declined. "Oh no, we couldn't ask you to do that on your first day here! It would be disrespectful."

Zuriel smiled, "You're not asking me to do anything. I'm choosing to do it of my own accord." He walked over to the kitchen and all of the brothers watched.

* * *

 **Time Skip brought to you by Tord shooting stuff :)**

Later that evening, Zuriel checked the time. Around 5:30. He got his rucksack and walked outside, not bothering to tell his 'brothers' about his whereabouts. Around 32 minutes later, he got to the near gym. He walked inside, went to the bathroom and changed.

Asahina house...

The brothers were beginning to worry. It had been two hours since Tsubaki said he had got a glimpse of Zuriel walking outside with a bag.

"Maybe we should call the cops?" Azusa asked Kaname. Kaname shook his head.

"No. It's only been 2 hours. I doubt we'll need to." And just as he said that. A blonde teen walked in through the door.

Tsubaki ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Where were you?! We were so worried!" Yusuke tch'd and Louis rolled his eyes.

"Well... almost all of us." Louis added.

"Heheh.. sorry." Zuriel chuckled. Tsubaki let him go and he walked to his bedroom. Once in there, he sat down.

"I can't let them know... I can't let them know. _Liliana.. I can't let them see what I am._ " He sighed, flopping down backwards onto his bed. "No matter what. I am a monster, and I will always be one."

Iori walked downstairs in a rush.

"Guys. Guys! I was upstairs and I heard Zuriel talking to himself.. he called himself a monster." Everyone looked kinda stunned.

"Why?"

"I don't know. But I think he may be going through something.. and what that is, I want us to not make him feel bad."

All of the brothers gave him a nod of understanding.

 _Who was Liliana he spoke of...?_

 **OKAY I AM FINISHED**

 **I HOPE THIS WAS BETTER THAN THE FIRST CHAPTER AND I THINK IT'S LESS CRINGE**


	2. I'm not dead

**New chapter up! Sorry it's late... *gets down on knees and apologises* GOMENASAI GOMENASAI!**

 **I know I said a new chapter will be up soon, but i kinda given up on this story. I cringe when I read my last chapter so I'll try and make this one longer and detailed. I'll hopefully make the characters in character, but it's kind of hard. Please tell me if I'm doing anything wrong, I want some constructive criticism! Thanks**

* * *

"Zuriel-kun's got a weakness?"

"Why?"

"Did we do something wrong?" questions went around the room.

"No, I don't think we did."

"Then what was that about?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, whatever it is. We shouldn't get in his way." Masaomi said.

The other brothers nodded in understanding.

* * *

 **Zuriel's POV:**

I took a deep breath in and opened my door. I walked down the stairs and saw the other brothers on the couches watching tv. I slightly smiled.  
 _They look happy_ I thought. Happy... a feeling I haven't had in a long time. When I reached the bottom of the stairs a few of the males looked at me.  
I gave them a faint closed-eye smile.

"Hey, Yusuke-kun." I saw him sitting at a table looking grumpy, so I went over to comfort him. "What's wrong?" I asked him once I had seated, clasping my hands together on the table in front of me.

"Nothing." He said.

"Are you sure?" A worried expression came across my face. He looked up at me. "You can tell me."

"Tell you? You haven't even been here a day and you are already acting like we've known each other our whole life! Do you know what it feels like to have somebody waltz into your life and fancy and pretend as if nothing's happened?!" That set off a trigger in me.

"I'm sorry... I didn't realize I was being a nuisance.. I'll get out of your way if that's what you want.." I stood up from my seat and walked speedily up the stairs, wiping tears from my eyes. "How could he?" I scowled once I was alone in my room. "How DARE he?!" I went through all of this trouble to try and be friends with him, yet he pushes me away!? Why would he do that? I sat on my bed and silently sobbed. "I'm trying... Lilia... but he won't let me show kindness." I whispered. "That's all I wanted.."

"H-hey, Zuriel-kun. Daijobu?" I heard a voice.. Tsubaki?

I wiped away my tears quickly. "H-hai! Daijobudesu." **(yes, I'm okay)** I stood up and opened my door slowly, peeking out of it.

* * *

 **Tsubaki's POV**

I was shocked, how could Yusuke-niisan talk to Zuriel-kun like that? I thought I heard a faint sob.

"I-I'll be right back." I told the others, standing up and rushing up the stairs. I got to his door and thought I heard some muffled talking. "Trying... Lilia... won't let me... kindness.. all I wanted"

I knocked on his door lightly, he must not have heard me. "H-hey, Zuriel-kun. Daijobu?" I asked.

"H-hai! Daijobudesu." I heard a bed creak, some footsteps and a lock. He opened his door gently. I was surprised, his eyes were puffy and red from crying.

It pained me to see him in this state.

"Do you want to come downstairs?"

He shook his head. "No.."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure if Yusuke-kun will want me in his presence."

"I think he's just a little bit overwhelmed about you moving, that's all." I put a comforting hand on the teen's shoulder. He seemed to flinch slightly at the touch so I moved my hand away.

"G-gomen..."

"For what?"

"For intruding in on your family.. I'm sure you aren't getting along as well as you did before I arrived, am I right?" He looked up at me with those eyes.

 _Those eyes._ Those _beautiful_ golden and orange eyes of his, looking like flames. But instead of calm and warm, they were dim and cold.

"You didn't intrude-"

"Just let me be right for once!" His sudden outburst surprised me. "I know you are all having conflicts since I got here, I could feel it in the air when I left the room." He walked back into his room and shut the door.

"Don't you see?" I whispered, ever so quietly. "We're in conflict because Yusuke-kun was rash to you..."

 **OKAY! I don't know how many months it's been since i've updated my fanfic! I know I started around 5 or so months ago. But here, something to let yous know I'm not dead!**


	3. Past

**Okay, new chapter for you guys (or girls i dunno)**

 **Tsubaki's POV**

I thought there might've been something suspicious about that boy, so I walked down to where everybody else was.

"Yusuke-kun, don't you think that was a bit harsh, snapping at Zuriel-kun like that?"

"Maybe.." He grumbled, earning a sigh from me.

"Well, go apologize."

"Why should I?" The others were looking at us now.

"Tsubaki-kun?" Azusa asked. I had a firm look on my face as I looked down at my younger brother.

"Because thanks to you, he is upstairs in his room crying." I growled. "How do you feel now?"

His eyes went wide and he stared at me for a few seconds before regaining his composure.

"Sure.. I'll go.. check on him. Nobody said I have to actually be sorry."

"Yusuke!" I literally growled, pinning him against the wall when he stood up.

"Whoa.. let it go. I'm going to apologize now." He shrugged and walked upstairs.

I stayed there and then I walked back to the couch.

"What was that about, exactly?" Subaru asked me.

"I went up to Zuriel-kun's room earlier, and he was crying when he answered the door."

"He was?!" Almost all of the brothers (except for Hikaru) asked.

"Mm."

Ukyo got up and walked to the kitchen to make dinner for us.

About half an hour had past of watching movies on the tv until we heard crashing and banging from upstairs.

"Yusuke-kun." I whispered. We all ran upstairs as Ukyo continued to cook.

We heard more crashing coming from the bathroom. Running in, we were shocked at what we saw. Yelling and grunting was heard.

Zuriel had Yusuke pinned to the floor. "You imbecile! Don't you ever go saying stuff like that again! How dare you!" Zuriel had tears running down his face and his breathing was ragged.

"S-sorry!" Yusuke yelled.

Zuriel got off the redette and we ran over to Yusuke.

"What happened, both of you?!" Masaomi asked.

"I was just asking him if he had any siblings so I could try and relate to him, he walked away and then when i followed him in, I asked him if he has any deceased family members, like a mother. Because it's not good to be alone when someone you know is dead.

"He then went psycho and pinned me to the ground screaming at me."

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

After they all calmed down, all of the brothers sat on the couch in the living room. Zuriel sitting on the couch with them.

"Why do you pretend to care?" Zuriel whispered. "It's not like we're actually family or anything.." Hanging his head, he sniffled and Tsubaki patted his shoulder.

"Of course we care. You _are_ our brother, even if it may not be by blood." Zuriel's head shot up and he looked at Tsubaki.

"T-Tsubaki-kun..." He whispered. "And yes, Yusuke-san." He turned his head towards the teen who was trying to act like he had no part in this.

"Eh? Yes for what?"

"Yes, I do have a sibling.."

"Really, what's her name?" Tsubaki asked.

Zuriel tilted his head slightly. " _She_? I had an older brother."

"But-but I heard you say something about Liliana, that's a girl name, so I assumed-"

"Tsubaki-kun, it's not nice to eavesdrop." He brought a finger up to his lips. Making the boys' breath hitch in their throat.

 _Zuriel is so cool sometimes, if he's not cool; he's cute, and if he's not cute, he's psycho._

"His name is Liliana, yes, my parents always wanted a girl, and when he was born, they gave him a girl name. He was twenty when he died. Five years old when I was born. **(I'm too lazy to go back and check my other chapters, so whatever is written there as his age forget it because he is sixteen, if it says he's fifteen; thanks brain)** And, well, he was my life. He'd hang out with me, care for me, protect me. He really was over-protective." he chuckled lightly. "Nobody could come near me without his permission." He looked down in sadness. "But one day.. we-we were going to the beach.. as he and father knew, I'm afraid of water."

"You are?"

"Yeah, but I can handle things like showers, it's just lakes, oceans and pools that make me feel jittery. These jerks wanted to get me to swim and well... I always felt like my father and Liliana knew something I didn't. There was a current going out to see. They dumped me in the current."

Tears fell down his face. Tsubaki placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I remember a beautiful blue light and then water in my lungs. It was constricting. And I couldn't swim against the fast currents. When I was almost out to sea, arms held me. It was my older brother. He-he.. he placed a necklace on my neck. It's my opal necklace. Another bright light appeared a-and then someone else took me to shore. My brother was reliable and I respected that." He smiled sadly. "His body was taken out to sea, and he was never found since. He was gone for seven months when people began to claim him being dead. It's now a year since he was gone."

He lifted his head up and tears ran down his face. Determination on his face.

"But I know he's alive! He couldn't have drowned! No way!"

 _Because he's not human_

"Because he is too skilled and he told me he'll come back to me no matter what. I believe him."

 _And neither am I_

"I just want my brother back."

"It's okay, Zuriel-kun. I'm sure he'll come back." Ukyo smiled.

It pained them all to see their brother crying.

"Mm!" He gave them all a closed eyed smile.

 **Okay! I have just written this chapter! I luv you all and yeah, I now have a whole backstory for Zuriel, and I'll be adding things up. If you want things to happen, I might take suggestion coz I love you guys.  
Also I reeeaaally want people to review on Shia's Tears because I'm starting to feel like nobody reads it nor likes it.  
So bye~**


	4. Mason

**Thanks for reading, I'm on my way to the hospital for a checkup and this is to keep me entertained... time for my "car writing"!**

All the brothers were shocked to say the least. Zuriel, the perfect blonde, the strong hearted boy; had a dead brother. They had learned that his name was Liliana and he died a year ago when Zuriel was fifteen. He barely shows his sadness openly. But now... he was crying into Tsubaki's shoulder and Azusa was hugging him. Kaname rubbed his back and Iori gently shushed him. The tears fell down his face and his shoulders shook. Yusuke, Ukyo, Subaru, Louis and Masaomi sat on the couches. Wataru sat on a pillow near the tv and Hikaru came down the stairs, his eyes widening slightly when he took in the scene. but he then regained his composure.

He walked over to Ukyo and whispered something in his ear. Ukyo nodded and stood up.

"I'll be making dinner, now. After dinner we can watch a movie to end Zuriel's first day here?"

Zuriel gasped and hiccupped as he lifted his head and looked over at Ukyo. Ukyo's heart broke seeing Zuriel like this. Zuriel nodded and Ukyo walked into the kitchen. Zuriel excused himself to go upstairs to the bathroom. When he looked at himself in the mirror, he gasped in surprise. He looked like trash.

His hair was a mess and his eyes were puffy from crying so much. Tears were on his cheeks and his face was slightly flushed from, yes, crying.

Splashing some water on his face he looked in the mirror. He then brushed his hair and walked to his room. Grabbing a blue muscle shirt and grey sweatpants. he took off his shoes and walked back down the stairs putting some clips in his hair to keep his fringe out of his eyes. He caught his brothers looking at him, he turned to them.

"What is it? Is there something on my face?" He asked them before mumbling. "But I just washed my face so it wouldn't-"

"Nothing is wrong. Don't worry about it." Kaname stood up and pat Zuriel's head. Zuriel took a step back.

"D-d-don't.." He stuttered. Kaname looked taken back.

"Sorry. I didn't m-"

"Doesn't matter." He then jogged to the kitchen, a bright smile on his face as if nothing happened.

"Ne~ Yusuke-kun. Fuuto-kun is coming home tomorrow to visit for a week."

"UH?! Give me a break! Whyyyy?!" he groaned in annoyance.

"he's been gone for a month, Yusuke-kun." Azusa spoke, pushing up his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Fine." Yusuke sat back down from standing up when he was told the news.

"Uhm.. who's Fuuto-kun?"

"He's our brother."

"really, how old is he?" Zuriel asked.

"Uhm.. this year he is.. fifteen."

"So I'm an older brother to two?"

"Yeah."

After a while of talking, Ukyo gave them their dinner. Zuriel didn't talk as they ate, he just listened at some points.

 _"Looks like someone wants to go for a swim!"_

 _"Come on guys! Cut it out! Stop it, please!" I pleaded. They didn't stop. They held me in their arms and threw me into the water. The cold enveloped me, I shut my eyes and held my breath. I heard someone call my name, I came up sputtering water and coughing._

 _Liliana dove in the water and there was a bright light, it was blinding. It was red and beautiful. When the light faded, I saw Liliana swimming towards me. Determination in his brown eyes and water falling down his face._

 _"A-Aniki!" I gasped. I tried to kick towards him but my legs didn't move. Looking down, I saw that I had a tail.. like a fish. "Aniki! Something's wrong!" The tail was meters long with fins swirling around it in the water. It was a beautiful vermilion._

 _"Zuriel!" He called. The current pulled me out to sea._

I can't swim..!

 _My weak body couldn't push against the water. I felt strong arms wrap around me._

 _"Zuriel!" Another voice dragged me to shore and the last thing I saw was Liliana trying to swim to shore but he failed... he can't fail, he is the best swimmer in my family. He_ can't _fail. This told me that something was wrong._

 _"Zuriel! Stop struggling!" The voice called to me._

 _"Aniki! Aniki!" He took me to shore. "ANIKI!" I cried. I didnt't notice the tattoo being carved into my arm._

"Zuriel-kun!" Someone called his name. He jerked and looked up. It was Tsubaki who had called his name.

"Yes?" He responded. The brothers glanced at each other in worry.

"Is something wrong?" Kaname asked.

"is it the food?" Ukyo asked him. If it was, he'd feel bad for making something Zuriel wouldn't like. But surprisingly, Zuriel shook his head.

"No, the food is fine." He gave them all a closed-eye smile. He opened his eyes. "You don't need to-"

"If you're about to say 'you don't need to worry about me', I swear to god I will punch your jaw." Yusuke threatened. Zuriel's eyes widened, not knowing the red-head was bluffing. He held his jaw and leaned away from Yusuke who was sitting beside him.

"Relax, Zuriel-kun. He's joking." Hikaru spoke. Zuriel visibly relaxed and took his hands off his jaw.

"But anyway, is something wrong? You were staring at your food as if it had told you we were dead. You looked terrified."

 _I wouldn't be terrified if you died... I never wanted to be here in the first place._

"Really? I was just remembering something."

 _Something painful._

"Should we watch a movie, now?" He asked, successfully drawing their attention away from the earlier discussion.

"Good idea." Iori spoke after being silent for a while.

They all went to sit at the couch.

"What movie should we watch." Iori asked.

"How about-"

"Battle Royale?" Zuriel asked. They looked at eachother then at Wataru.

"Do you think it's okay for Wataru-kun?"

"It's almost his bed time, speaking of which."

* * *

 **Time Skip brought to you by Hinata Shouyou spiking a volleyball**

It had been 40 minutes into the movie until Zuriel began to feel sleepy. _I guess it won't hurt to shut my eyes for five minutes_ he thought.

He slowly closed his eyes and instantly he fell asleep, snoring softly and falling limp into Subaru's lap. Subaru looked down with slightly flushed cheeks before watching the movie.

 _"Aniki! Aniki!" I screamed. I didn't get a response. The strong arms held me tighter._

 _"Zuriel! Zuriel! It's okay! He'll be okay! Don't you worry.." Tears fell down my face. I looked up to see a scratched out face. Like his face was censored. He had shaggy brown hair. I remember this voice.._

 _"But what if he-?"_

 _"He'll survive, Zuriel. Lili is strong."_

 _"I believe you... Mason." I inhaled sharply as I held my brother tightly. Sobs and screams tore through my throat as I clung to him for life._

 _Now I remember. I have an older brother Liliana... and another one named Mason. Lili and May, I think I called them. Liliana supposedly drowned and when I was fifteen and under I was always very sick and weak. Then after Liliana disappeared, Mason and Father told me something that changed my life.  
I wasn't human. I am Zuriel Hinata and I am not human, neither are my two brothers, mother or father. My brothers and I are adopted. _

_Two months before I turned 16, I began training and making myself stronger in case my brother needed my help. He moved out when he when he was 20, the same age as when Liliana disappeared. I was 16 at the time. So I have been training for about a year now._

 _Don't worry, Lili, I'll always wait for you._

My brother is Mason.. and I'll wait for Liliana

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so I am making Zuriel's memories add up and soon they will link together and new mysteries will be solved. (my favourite part of writing fanfiction) So yeah, thanks for reading this story.**


	5. Defined Family

**Okay, so here is the next chapter and I hope you guys will like it. And just so you know, I had all of this stuff in my head since chapter 2 and I have gone back and re-edited a lot of things so it all goes together. I have written down the story lines and time lines and I know how it will work which makes me happy. So I hope you enjoy the continued chapter.**

 **Liliana's POV**

"ANIKI!" He screamed. I handed him to Mason. I smiled faintly. Although the water pushed me down, I couldn't swim upwards. I grunted and I continued to go down. I gave up and I began to feel tired. I began to panic. Even with my tail, I couldn't swim up to the surface. I breathed in heavily and quickly, I swum down to the sand and looked up at the waves. The sun shone through, making the scene beautiful.

"I'm sorry, Zuriel." I whispered. "But at least you're safe and I gave you the necklace." I swam down towards the cooler and darker parts of the ocean. I was swimming for a few hours until I felt a force pulling me through the water. I decided not to swim against it due to exhaustion.

It suddenly was forceful and I was speeding through the ocean, it took me a while until I balanced myself and was swimming perfectly along the current. After a few minutes, I slowed down and was gently being pulled along. I closed my eyes and tried not to cry.

"I'm sorry for doing this, Zuriel." I had left him confused, horrified, traumatized and upset with Mason. And it'll be Mason and Father who need to tell him what he really was. Nagami and Yukie (my biological parents) were going to tell him but sadly they both died. I have no idea how Zuriel will take this... he is weak and his whole life he had been sick. This was his first time at the beach and I bet he hates them now.

I had been floating along for a few hours until I decided to swim on my own. I had no idea where i was. I had an idea i was going North because the water was becoming colder and colder. When I saw some whales in the distance I decided to stay by some rocks until it was safe.

I stayed around the rocks for a few days, I never got less worried about Zuriel and Mason. In fact, I just continued to get more worried.

I thought I heard something, I turned around only to see a tail disappearing behind a rock. I swam towards it and I was greeted with spears, I put my hands up.

"Hold on, fellas. I didn't do anything wrong, now have I?" I asked them, my green tail waving to keep me in the same spot. There were two merman in front of me, one of them blonde and one of them a brunette. They both held spears near my neck.

"Trespassing. Intruder, how did you get here?" The blonde asked me.

"I honestly don't know, my friend. All I know is that I caught a current up North and I was here." The brunette lowered his spear, but the blonde stayed put.

"Let's tell Sir Umigami about this." He spoke, the brunette nodded and swam off quickly. The blonde's eyes looked into my own, his showed challenging and pride; while mine showed fearlessness and worry. A few minutes later, the brunette came back with a merman looking to be in around his early 40s. I had no idea. But he had two extra merman with him. His face resembled my father Nagami for a few seconds.

"State your name and business. Why are you here." He spoke, a staff in his left hand.

"My name is Liliana Hinata and I found my way here from a current after helping my brother." He lowered his staff.

"Liliana?" He spoke. I looked at him and tilted my head slightly.

"What is it?"

"Is it really you?" He asked. He swam closer and brushed the back of his right hand against my cheek, I tilted my head to the side.

"Depends on who's asking."

"It's me... Nagami Kenji." He told me. My eyes widened slightly.

"D-Dad?" I whispered.

"Lili." A warm smile graced his features. I noticed, he looked kind of old. He had some grey hair and a beard, a necklace around his neck and some wrinkles on his face.

"Dad?" One of the merman asked.

"Kai, Hitsuka, Shou and Daichii. Meet Liliana Hinata. My eldest son." I looked at them.

Their eyes widened and they bowed to me. The blonde raised his head.

"I deeply apologize Your Majesty for holding a spear to your son." Father's eyes looked stern as he looked at the blonde.

"What is this I hear of, Kai-san? You held a spear to my son?"

"I d-deeply apologize."

"I'll let it slide for now. Liliana, follow me." I swam after my father with the four merman following behind us. I positioned myself next to him. "You must've ridden the Kuroshio current here, to Hokkaido. The kingdom resides in the Sea of Okhostk. Just North to the Sea of Japan. **(the current, seas and places all exist, I spent an hour researching)**

"So you're like a Lord here?" I asked him.

"I am King here. And as my son. You are a Prince... but so is Mason and Zuriel. Only Zuriel has had most of your mother's features. Yukie. She of course wasn't human either. When Mason and you were born, you were born with tails. You lived in the ocean for the first four years of your life, until when you both decided to live on land with your mother. She died after giving birth to Zuriel, and while you were 5 and Mason was 4... Zuriel was very weak." Once we made our way to a kingdom I couldn't help but stare in awe. "But we leave that issue for another time. This.. is Magnostame. And this is my kingdom."

I breathed out in surprise. "It's amazing."

"Thankyou." We got to the grand palace and he showed me around. Once I was given a tour. He took me to the throne room. He made the guards send messages around the Palace.

Once they returned, three mermaids appeared. The three of them had their hair in tight buns, their bangs framed their features and they all wore clothes similar to those of a maid. They all bowed in my presence.

"Liliana, these are your servants. Ki, Cho, and Koi." They looked up at me. Ki had brown eyes, blonde hair and a pastel pink tail. Cho had blue eyes, brown hair and a cyan tail. While Koi had green eyes, white hair and a yellow tail.

"Pleased to meet you, Liliana-sama." They spoke with grace. I didn't fall for them, though. My heart only went to Zuriel. The weakest. The smallest. The most scared and vulnerable.

"Likewise." They brought their heads up and looked at me.

"Ladies, show him to his room."

'Of course, Kingu Umigami." The three spoke in sync. I followed them. Once I was shown to my room, they followed me in.

"Do you request anything, Liliana-sama?"

"Yes, actually. I would like something to eat. I haven't eaten in three days."

Their eyes widened. "O-of course. Liliana-sama!" Ki and Cho swam off. Koi came towards me. She placed a hand on my cheek.

"You.. really are handsome, Liliana-sama." She spoke to me. I kept my face stern. "Do you know what would make our relationship between servant and Master better?"

'What?" I asked her.

"If I could become your queen." She whispered into my ear before looking at me, then my lips. She leaned in to kiss me. I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Tch, silly Koi-chan." I scolded. "Listen.. you are a servant and nothing more." I told her, venom dripping from every word. Her face held hurt and she swam away. Almost knocking over Ki and Cho who came in with platters of food.

"Thankyou. ladies." I gave them a smile.

Once they left, I took the food to the balcony and stayed there, slowly eating the food while thinking about my brother who must be crying right now while I'm getting treated like this. What did I ever do to deserve this? But the question was..

 _What did Zuriel do to deserve this?_

 **Hope you liked this chapter. I noticed that I'm updating very quickly, so I would appreciate it if you'd review and follow this fanfic.**

 **That's all for now. Bye~~!**


	6. Flower

**Okay, so hey guys! I was just busy on wattpad for a while and now I am on for a while. I will be writing a bit more for this fanfiction**

 **Liliana's POV:**

I swam through the halls and rooms of the palace. Worried, I looked around, but none of my recently claimed 'maids' were around. I sighed in relief and went to go find my father.

"Father!" I called.

"In here!" He responded from the throne room. I sighed and swam into the room, not bothering to bow in his presence.

"Father." I spoke sternly. I had been here for a month now; during that month, Father wouldn't let me out of the castle. "Father." I spoke again. He looked at me, the same serious expression in his eyes.

"Yes?" He responded.

"I want to go to land. I don't like being in the castle for this long... I want to see Zuriel and Mason! Zuriel must be so scared! Mason must be so worried! I need to see them! I need to-"

"Calm down, calm down." My father smiled. Silencing me. I grunted in impatience. "I know you want to go back, and I know you want to feel the air on your skin and the land under your feet. But I'm afraid it can't happe-"

"Bullshit!" I screamed. "I am going to see my brothers whether you want me to or not." I turned around and swam to the doors, only to have a firm hand on my wrist. I looked over my shoulder to see my father. Anger in his eyes.

"You will not be going, Liliana. Even if you do make it to the surface, you won't be human anymore." My eyes widened slightly at his words. Not human?

"What do you mean?"

"You don't have that necklace with you anymore. Do you not?"

"N-No, I gave it to Zuriel." I told him.

"And why?"

"He was thrown into the ocean. He hates the water. I guess it was just instincts... he nearly drowned then he saw he had a tail and he panicked.. it was so heartbreaking to see. I gave him to Mason and gave him the necklace." I spoke quieter. "I'm sorry I yelled-I just don't know what to do. I suddenly left my youngest brother possibly traumatized, he's probably -knowing him- is trying to commit suicide because he thinks I'm dead, Rintarou and Mason will have to tell him about how he's a bloody merman and now Mason will be worrying because even he thinks I'm dead!" I put my hands on my face and sobbed. "I don't know what to do!"

He then wrapped his arms around me and my crying died down.

"I know... shh.. Trust me.. if I could be human. I would. But instead I have been stuck down here in the ocean, when I go on land, I stay a merman; I can't be human so I doubt you can too. I'm sorry." He stroked my pink hair calmly and lovingly.

"I'm so confused." I sobbed. "I don't know what to do.."

"It's okay, don't worry." Father grabbed my hand and gave me a warm smile. He began swimming and so I followed him. We eventually made our way to a bookshelf. He tapped morse code on the shelf and a door opened. I sweat dropped. _Really? A hidden door? What's next? Something to make me human again?_

"I have been working on this for three years. It'll be done in one more year. It will make you human."

"OH COME ON!" I screamed.

 **Hehehe :D**


	7. Cupcake

**Liliana's POV:**

It was now a year later. I have been waiting for this day to arrive. Father said I must follow the current back to where I saved Zuriel and at exactly midnight I must eat the flower and hold my breath for 30 seconds before going on land. For tonight I will turn 21. It's been a year since I left my brothers. I was sitting on my bed. Ki and Koi swam in and gave me some robes. I thanked them with no emotion. I put on the clothing. Long sleeves hugging around my arms, matching my blue tail. The robe had a hood that I put over my pink hair, the robe was blue at the top and gradually faded to white. It reached midway down my tail and floated around in the water gracefully. I swam out of my room and the clock said it was 9:32 PM. I had 2 and a half hours to get to the beach. The last time I swam in the current was when I first arrived here. I was on the current for about 1 hour, so if I swim it'd take around 2 and a half hours to get to the beach. I swam to Father.

"I'm sad to see you go. But I'm happy you will reunite with your brothers, Liliana." He told me. I looked at his hair, he was getting even older than when I first came here. I hugged him and sniffled.

"I'll miss you too, Dad. I'll miss you too..." we stayed like that for about 10 minutes, just saying goodbye with our actions. I eventually pulled away and gave him a smile. I went to the door of the palace and I began to swim. But I paused and looked down at the beautiful white flower in my hands. Bolting inside, I swam to my father and whispered in his ear.

"See you later." I then gently tore the flower in half and placed one half in his hair. I smiled sadly and swam back out of the palace. The cold water greeted me. I followed the current.

Swimming along the current for around two hours, I took a rest by a rock. I looked at the flower in my palm. "I'll be there soon.. Otouto." **(Little brother)**. I continued to swim along the current for another half hour until I reached where I had to be. Tears fell down my face as I looked up. The moon was in the middle of the sky. I ate the rest of the flower and held my breath for 30 seconds. I saw the blue light at my legs and I swam above water. Taking a deep breath. I couldn't believe it. I was human again. I looked at my attire. I wore the cloak from before, but no pants...fuck

I walked up the beach and buttoned up the cloak. Now I just have to find my brother... Time to ask around.

 **Zuriel's POV:**

I sat on the couch of the Sunrise Residence. Tears fell down my face and I was curled up on myself.

"H-H-Happy birth-birthday to y-you... happy b-birthday t-t-t-to y-you... ha-hap-happy bir-birthday to Lili~... Happy bir-birthday to y-y-you..." I sobbed as I held a small cupcake I had made earlier during the day. It's now Lili's birthday. I miss him. I decided to take a small rest. Closing my eyes, I fell asleep with the cupcake in my hands. I woke up later with the cupcake still in my hands. My eyes shot open and I sat up quickly. It was still dark out and now it was raining. The lightning struck and I screamed. Kaname and Tsubaki came down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" They asked.

"It's nothing important."

"Why don't you come back upstairs?"

"I'm awake now." I stood up and turned on the lights, cupcake still in hand. It has been a week since I moved in and I've met Fuuto. When he first saw me he paused and stared for 5 seconds, and now he seemingly hates me. I don't know what I did wrong, but he avoids me now. All of the lights were on and I stretched. It was Saturday morning so I had nothing to do. Walking to the tv, I put on some random show I don't even know what it's called. An hour later, it was five in the morning and I walked upstairs to take a shower. After I had done that, I went up to my bedroom. When I reached my door, I heard a slight bang from downstairs.

"Stupid wind." I muttered. I walked into my bedroom and put on an orange striped shirt, black vest, dark blue jeans and white socks. After I put the clothing on I brushed my hair and put in some clips to keep it out of my eyes. I slipped my necklace on and my bracelets before going back downstairs to the sofa. I lay down on the sofa and looked at the cupcake I had made yesterday. I wrapped myself in a blanket and heard another bang. Ah! Stupid wind! My eyes widened when I heard another bang and another. I stood up, wary, and went over to the door. I put my ear up to it and then another bang incurred. I gasped and my orange eyes scanned over the door. I cautiously grabbed the doorknob and opened it. Expecting to see nothing, I was surprised when there was a figure.

"Hello?" The figure then laughed and hugged me. I yelped and pushed them away. I looked up at the tall figure. My eyes then widening when I saw who it was. "L-Lili.." I whispered. I full on cried as I hugged the figure. Not letting go. It was Liliana. I noticed the beautiful brown eyes that came to save me at the beach a year ago, the pink cotton-candy hair that I loved so much. He was much, much taller than I remembered. His frame was much more masculine than I remembered. His eyes were much more sad than I remember. I hugged and cried. Sometimes my voice too loud and it resonated through the house, my sad and happy cries rivaled the rain and wind. I eventually stopped my crying and looked into his eyes.

"Lili..." I whispered before passing out in my brother's arms.

 **Liliana's POV:**

After asking for directions for nearly five hours, I now stood outside of the Sunrise Residence. So this is where Otouto was. I banged on the door. Nothing. I did it again. Nothing. This went on for 20 minutes until someone opened the door. It was Zuriel. I was so happy, I chuckled and hugged him. He pushed me away.

A few seconds later, his eyes widened and he hugged me. I was happy to be with him again, of course I was. But what I never expected to happen was for Zuriel to cry. He full on cried for a while until he looked into my eyes and whispered my name.

"Lili..." He then passed out in my arms and I picked him up to take him inside.


End file.
